thelyinggamefandomcom-20200213-history
Advantage Sutton
"Advantage Sutton" is the third episode of Season Two of The Lying Game, airing January 22 2013. Summary Rebecca advises Sutton to reclaim her life, leading Sutton to challenge Emma to a tennis match -- winner gets to live as Sutton Mercer. Ethan is in danger of failing school, so Emma offers to tutor him, breaking her plans with Thayer in the process. Laurel decides to ask Jordan out, but ends up bringing Mads along on their date. And new evidence comes to light that may exonerate Alec, or may further prove his guilt. Plot Ethan tells Sutton that he regrets spending the night with her. Rebecca then tells Sutton to take her life back from Emma as she finds out from Laurel that Ted and Kristin are making amends and she wants Sutton to stop it. Due to missing too many school days and getting caught for plagiarizing, Ethan must pass an intensive test to stay in school. Emma offers to tutor him, but breaks plans with Thayer in the process, which leads to the two not talking. Thayer finds what he thinks is phone evidence of Alec being the murderer, but during his visit to the jail, he inadvertently gets Alec released. Rebecca is less than thrilled about the news, while the girls are still trying to get Kristin and Ted back together. Laurel gets Mads to tag along on her "date" with Jordan, but she ends up leaving early. Sutton and Emma play a game of tennis to determine who gets to be "Sutton Mercer" at the regional championship, with Sutton essentially intending to reclaim her identity for good. Emma forfeits when she hears that Thayer is going back to L.A. due to the circumstances with Alec. Thayer asks Emma to leave with him, but she has grown too attached to the Mercers, so they part ways. Jordan shows up at Mads' window and although she's angry with him, they start making out just as Laurel walks in. Rebecca is revealed to have been behind the phone call to the woman at the country club. Cast Main Cast *Alexandra Chando as Emma Becker *Alexandra Chando as Sutton Mercer *Allie Gonino as Laurel Mercer *Blair Redford as Ethan Whitehorse *Andy Buckley as Ted Mercer *Helen Slater as Kristin Mercer *Alice Greczyn as Madeline Rybak *Charisma Carpenter as Ann Rebecca Sewell Recurring Cast *Adrian Pasdar as Alec Rybak *Christian Alexander as Thayer Rybak *Tyler Christopher as Dan Whitehorse *Yara Martinez as Theresa Lopez *Ryan Rottman as Jordan Lyle Trivia *This is the third episode named after Sutton, the first two being Being Sutton and Escape from Sutton Island. Title *The title refers to Emma and Sutton's game of tennis, which will determine which one of them is the better Sutton, or the Sutton in advantage. Web clips The Lying Game 2x03 sneak peek 1. (Season 2 Episode 3)|Sneak Peek 1 The Lying Game 2x03 sneak peek 2. (Season 2 Episode 3)|Sneak Peek 2 The Lying Game 2x03 sneak peek 3. (Season 2 Episode 3)|Sneak Peek 3 Gallery 129120_0011_pre.jpg 129120_0048_pre.jpg 129120_0143_pre.jpg 129120_9604_pre.jpg 129120_9685_pre.jpg 129120_9787_pre.jpg 129120_9886_pre.jpg Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2